Reflections: The Wrath of the Gods
by math music reading
Summary: A companion/prequel to Thoughts. The recounting of one who was involved instead of the observations of a distant innocent affected.


Reflections: The Wrath of the Gods

Disclaimer: I did not create Zeus, Hera, Hades, or Perseus. I own only my anonymous narrator. If I did own anyone from Greek Mythology, I'd be ancient!

_I never imagined this would happen._

_I never pictured such destruction, waste, suffering._

_I never thought he would take it this way._

_Looking back, I suppose it wasn't surprising, just devastating._

_After all, being the divine ruler has nothing to do with wisdom or dignity._

_Who knew he would deal with rejection this way? Throwing a tantrum, such originality, what a display of maturity!_

_I didn't realize the significance of one small act._

He came down in a blinding ball of light.

I had been walking along the path, eyes closed and basking in the warmth of the sun. I opened my eyes and watched in astonishment as a second sun seemed to descend from the heavens.

As my sight began to return, the likeness of a man appeared before me. He was tall, with strong, even features. Impossible perfect. I had heard the tale of Perseus, and I knew who stood before me.

Zeus, king of the gods, the ultimate womanizer.

He spoke softly to me, as if I were a doe. We walked together and he talked as I dazedly regained by senses. His voice, appearance, presence, everything about him, was overwhelming.

He halted, taking my hand and sitting me down upon a smooth rock.

We were in a glade, a beautiful, quite clearing.

He called me beautiful and gentle, flattering and complementing me. I admit I was gratified to receive his attentions.

His hands moved to my waist and began to caress and stroke my body. He asked if I would accept his attentions.

My mind revived from its stupor. Women who received his attentions were always made pregnant. They were cast out and forced to raise their children alone. Zeus did not return and Hera was opposed to them. Always, their children were lost to them and they were never able to lead a normal life.

My life still laid before me, and this would not be the life I chose.

He saw my hesitance and, taking it for maidenly modesty, decided to brush my shyness and timidity aside. He began to pull at my silken blouse, letting it fall from my shoulders.

My reticence vanished. With the evaporation of the fog from my mind came resolve. I would not allow the king of the gods to have his way with me.

Determined, I stopped his bold actions by gathering my apparel and returning it to its proper arrangement. I stayed his hands as he unfastened my girdle.

He looked at me with surprise; he was not accustomed to being opposed.

"No," I shook my head, "I refuse to accept this fate."

Cries of impotent rage rang out. The dell was no longer peaceful and serene.

Rising to his full height, he denounced me for having defied and refused him. He declared I would be condemned for my rejection of him and proceeded to summon his thunderclouds. He called upon the elements, bringing forth magnified natural disasters.

As the sky darkened and the sun disappeared, I grew fearful and rose from my position. I turned to flee but was frozen as a loud crack split the air.

Hera, queen of the gods, appeared before me.

"My faithless husband failed to proclaim your fate," she said, her voice throbbing with power, "Your conduct was unexpected and I arrived before he could again commit his adulterous acts. You attracted his attentions and withheld your favor, I am intrigued. For preventing his betrayal, I shall pronounce your fate."

Paralyzed, I was unable to do more than quake with fear.

Her delivery again an assault to my ears, "He is laying waste to the land, the suffering has already begun. You shall share the fate of the people, partaking in the torment and anguish. Know that you brought this fate down upon their heads and your own. But you shall not be consigned to the realm of Hades; you shall survive to know the horror you have wrought. This is the consequence of your action."

She vanished in a blaze of light and I stumbled back to my city. My return brought me no relief. I suffered, and was forced to watch as those around me also suffered and died, a feat I was unable to perform.

Mine was a mixed punishment, I could not die. I will remember as long as we few survivors remain and struggle to rebuild our former lives, I shall die a natural death of old age.

_I wonder, what others will learn from my actions and what else Hera thought._

A/N: I hope you liked it! I seriously wonder what Hera's thoughts would be if someone refused to have an affair with Zeus and how he would react since he's a spoiled and immature idiot. Again, any constructive criticism is welcome! Sorry that the format is changed, the italics are thoughts this time like in a book.


End file.
